Heroes: New Heroes, Old Villains
by TheRedHeadGuy
Summary: Who would have thought that a decision made by Claire Bennet would drive the world to chaos. Instead of being understanding to the meta population the Government reacted harshly. Can the world ever be back to the way it was? Kenneth is a young meta, who was attacked but escaped. How will he deal with being alone in a world trying to kill his kind?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh. Get over here. Someone call an ambula.." the new reporter didn't finish saying her last sentence when Claire Bennett who jumped off the top of the Farris Wheel snapped her necks and broke most of her bones, got up twisting her neck back in place and pushing some of her ribs back into her chest. "Are you getting this, this is incredible." Claire walked up to the camera. "This is Claire Bennett attempt number… I guess I kind of lost count." That was the day the world went into chaos.

**3 Years Later, Present Day**

When Claire Bennett revealed all of our secrets, the world went downhill. The army of the U.S was ordered to kill anyone who has a ability immediately. Claire was taken away somewhere unknown. I'm lucky enough to not have been caught. My school just had a presentation of what to do if you see a meta. Run away immediately and call the cops. People don't understand us, they think we are killers but we aren't. Most of us anyway. All we want to do is live in peace. I thought I was alone in the world, but I was wrong. Hundreds of them have been caught already. It is a crime to help any of them, if you do you will go to prison for a very long time. There are groups that are against the whole kill meta thing, but not enough get heard. The biggest one was shut down because their leader was a meta, he was killed for doing nothing. Many of them are living in isolation, in the woods, in the country, or trying to blend in with the crowd in cities. It is said they have some way of finding us. But those are just rumors for all I know.

. . . .

My name, is Kenneth. Kenneth West. I am a meta, or a freak, or whatever they are called. I live in hiding in Oregon. It is nice because I can go in the woods and be myself, the real me. When I'm not in my full form I feel trapped and constricted. No one knows about my ability. Not even my family. In the woods I like to chase squirrels and birds. I grow giant bird wings on my back they look like an eagle's, brown and some white. I can retract them, and they stay hidden in my skin not even noticeable. In this form my senses are greatly enhanced. My sight, smell, hearing and even strength is incredible I can make a sonic screeching sound. Once pushing over a tree that was in the ground and have broken trees with my sonic scream. Right now I'm in a tree house that I built _myself_ behind my house in my eagle form, a simple square wooden one. One window, a hole in the bottom to get in through with a hatch door. I hear a car driving up, no 4 cars. I quickly retract my wings and peek through the little window. They are Black vans. I'm starting to breath heavily and sweat. A Swat team steps out of the van holding machine guns. I heard the door crash down and my family shouting. Gunshots were heard and then it was silent. I hear the leader talking below the tree I'm in. He's on a walkie-talkie.

"They have been executed. Though there is problem, the child is missing." He says in a low voice. I hear chatter on the other end. "Yes sir, yes sir. I understand sir. We will wait for him to return. Yes sir. Over and out" then I hear footsteps walking off. I sit back trying to hold back tears and stay quiet. I bang my knee in the wall. The footsteps stop. Now they are getting louder. More shuffling is heard coming closer. 'I'm going to die' I thought. 'No, they will regret doing this'. I change into my eagle form, wings tearing through my shirt. They are now climbing up the steps. I quickly slam the hatch closed and use all my strength to push on it. I broke the hinges. Great. The hatch falls and knocks one of their heads and he falls to the ground.

"He's up here." Said the commander. "Kid come out we won't hurt you." He lied. Another person is climbing up. He peeks his head up and I kick him in the head surely giving him a concussion. He lands with a thud on the ground. "Ok kid. No mercy now." Gunshots begin to ring up through the wood. One almost hit me head level? The window. A sniper was shooting at me from the roof of my house. I'm barely missing every bullet.

"Get. Out" I yell and release a scream at the sniper. He flies back to the other side of the house. His eardrums most likely bleeding from the sound.

"He's dangerous. Approach with caution" orders the commander. If I can make a hole in the ceiling maybe I can escape. I jump up and hover above the ground, and punch a whole in the top. Ripping at it with my hands. Eventually there is a hole big enough to fit through so I jump up gripping the edge. Pulling myself up effortlessly. Another swat member peeks in and sees me pulling myself up.

"He's escaping on the roof." He shouts. I jump up and take off as fast as I can towards the trees. There is about a 30-foot gap from the tree house and the forest so I high tailed it. Gunshots rang out, flying past me. In my left wing I felt a sharp pain and noticed it was shot. I barrel rolled out of the sky hitting the hard earth. It was quickly beginning to heal though but not fast enough. I got up and saw a dozen armed men running toward me, firing. I inhale quickly and release the loudest screech I've ever done. They flew back and hit the ground. They didn't move. I started panicking. I killed them all of them. I broke down and released all the tears I was holding back. In a matter of minutes I lost my family and became a mass murderer. I couldn't stay though. It wasn't safe. Surely someone heard the scream. I retracted my wings and got up walking towards the bodies. I couldn't look at them, so I walked blindly past them towards my house. I opened the back door that led into the kitchen. The radio was on, the only sound heard. I walked through the living room. My parents were dead. I ran towards my room, slamming the door behind me. Jumping on my bed and covering my head with a pillow, I began to cry again. I heard a flirty whistle. I turned and saw my blue parakeet, jumping around on his perch. It gave me a little smile. Jake was all I had left. I couldn't risk going to a friends or relatives house and endangering them so I would live on the run. I got up and got my backpack, dumping out all my school supplies. I filled it with clothes, shirts, pants, socks, and underwear. Pulling my wallet out of my pants and checking it. I only had a twenty, so I walked out of my room and went across the hall to my parent's room. I found $500 dollars cash in the safe-box, I found an old photo of me and my family in a frame and took it, putting it in my bag. I took another look around for anything useful. A map of the U.S was also in the safe-box and I put it in my bag. That's about it, so I walked back to my room. I looked at Jake who was jumping around. How could I leave him? So I put some of his food in my bag and unlatched his door. He flew out onto my shoulder and began nibbling on my ear playfully. I exited the room and went to the kitchen, opening the pantry and pulling out some canned meats and veggies, the easy open ones, and 5 water bottles. I put it in my bag and opened some of the drawers and pulled out 3 boxes of matches, some duct tape and scissors. That was all I could think of and walked towards the back door. Opening it and walking out I changed form, the wings going back through the holes in my shirt they made earlier. Something was different though. I heard a high-pitched voice, and turned around in all directions.

"Wow stop I'm getting dizzy" it said again really close. I placed my finger to Jake and he jumped on.

"Did you just talk?" I asked it. Great I'm going crazy.

"Yep, yep, yep. Where we going, where we going? He said. My bird was talking. He never talked before.

"Since when can you talk, and understand me?"

"Always but now you have wings. So you must be a bird and you can understand me, me, me." He said quickly.

"I've never heard birds before in this form. Must be new." I said to myself this time. "Well we are going away because bad people want to kill me."

"Why? You are amazing. Especially when you give me fruits, yum I loves fruits."

"I don't know but we are never coming back. I have your food so you won't starve, but you will have to be quieter from now on." I told him.

"Ok, ok, ok, lets go" he chirped. I extended my wings and we took of east towards the forest, Jake flying beside me this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try and update Saturdays. For whatever reason I published on a Thursday but just think of it as a 2 for 1 deal. Enjoy :)**

**A Week Later**

Today is going on a week since the attack. I've been traveling east with Jake. My wing muscles are sore but getting stronger. I'm almost out of Oregon and into Nevada. Luckily I've avoided people, not seeing any at all. I've slept in trees to avoid predators like mountain lions and bears. Jake was almost eaten my a snake, he was bothering but I just barely saved him. Living life alone was well, lonely. I had no one but a bird to talk to which is weird. I'm flying low to keep out of site from airplanes I passed a few, 2 days ago. Dodging branch after branch, I plan on going to New Mexico to stay low. The sun was setting so I decided to set up camp. Tonight I would stay on the ground. I laid out a blanket and set up a fire. Sitting around the nice warm fire and laying on a blanked was better than sleeping in the trees. I opened a can of beans and ate it while Jake ate his birdseed. After I stomped out the fire I drifted off into a nice slumber.

. . . .

I woke up with the sun on my face, and got up and stretched. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I looked around. I began to roll up my blanket when something caught my eye. A compass. I bent down to pick it up and it began spinning in all directions but then stopped southeast. That wasn't right, compasses point only north. There was a note also.

_Follow the Compass to safety. Our kind is always safe here._

Was all it read. This could be a trap I thought.

"Hey Jake?" I asked the little bird "Did you see anyone come by last night anything at all?"

"Nope nope I slept good." He chattered about.

"Well we are going to follow this compass. It says follow it." I told the little bird, packing up the rest my things. "Come on" then we took off into the forest. My wings were no longer sore so I felt like I could fly farther now.

**4 Hours Later**

We were making good timing already halfway through Nevada. There was snow so Jake had to ride in my jacket pocket for awhile. We were out of canned goods so we had to find somewhere to stop for lunch. I looked at the map and saw a highway is about 5 miles ahead so we followed it. We followed the highway at a distance until we found a little café. I put my bag in a high tree where no one would see it.

"Jake, stay here until I get back. I will bring you some fruit so be good". I retracted my wings and put on a new shirt covering the old holed one.

I walked out of the forest and towards the café. Only a few cars parked in the parking lot. Stepping inside and hearing the bell signaling I was in. I was greeted with the fresh smell of burgers and sandwiches. Looking around for an empty seat I decided to take a bar seat.

"What can I get for you hon." Asked a gray haired waitress from behind the counter.

"Um a burger and fries, a Pepsi and an apple." I told her placing my order. She wrote it down and headed toward the kitchen. She quickly came back with my soda. Even though it had only been a week it felt like forever tasting a soda, the refreshing ice-cold taste of it. Behind me I heard the bell ring and a young like maybe 11 years old, solid black haired girl walked in with a bag. She was wearing a big brown fluffy coat and old snow boots, she set her bag down at a booth and took a seat. She looked a little ruff, but not my business. A few minutes later the waitress brought me my meal. A nice big hamburger and fries, the nice big fries not cheap ones like at any fast food place. Taking that first bite was like I died and went to heaven, the nice juicy meat patty and lettuce, tomato, onions and bun mixed together perfectly. The waitress brought the girl her meal.

"Hey you lost?" asked the waitress setting down the meal.

"No-no just having lunch. I wal-walked here so I'm-I'm a little dirty." She told the waitress, the waitress eyeing her suspiciously. The girl seemed to look around a lot often out the window to the road. I continued my meal until I stopped mid-bite when I heard a police siren. I froze with fear and slowly turned around out the window, the girl looking just as tense as me. The car sped in the parking lot and parked, the cop exiting the car with gun raised. I got up to walk towards the bathroom quickly, the girl did the same looking out the window. The cop entered the café.

"Everyone freeze." He shouted. The other customers gasped. I froze and so did the girl only a few feet behind me. I turned around and saw her eyes swelling with tears. She looked at me dead in the eye with a pleading look. "Young lady will you please turn around." He instructed, he had a paper with a picture of her. She did as she was told and he held up the paper inspecting the two. He raised his gun and cocked it. I decided to take action and change form so my wings grew from my back ripping my shirt this time clean off receiving more gasp from customers. I released a shriek not nearly as bad as the last one, just enough to knock him down. The girl turned around and stared at me, I held out my hand and she took it. We ran for the door just as the cop was getting up, two shots shot through the window beside us. I grabbed both her arms and flapped my wings hard. We soared up through the sky at high speeds, I changed direction and went towards the spot I left Jake.

"Jake get ready to go!" I yelled. Once I reached the tree I grabbed my bag, Jake now flying next to me and we took off following the compass again. "Why did they want you?" I asked her avoiding trees.

"I'm like you. Special." She bluntly stated. Surely we were 10 miles away from the café we stopped. "Thank you for saving me." She said.

"Well no problem, I'm Kenneth. Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Chantrea"

"What can you do?"

"It's hard to explain"

"We have time"

"Well it has something to do with the moon. Like I'm more powerful if the moon is out. And I can shoot a beam of white light and sometimes fly, not very well though. Sometimes the dirt moves around me, and water. I don't know." She said trying to explain it best a she could.

"Well where were you headed? You looked like you were traveling."

"My parents just turned me in to the police. I heard them on the phone and ran away. I have nowhere to go."

"You can come with me. I'm going to a safe place for us special people. Its somewhere southeast." I said pulling out the compass.

"Well what do you do? I told you everything pretty much."

"I obviously fly. But I also can talk to birds, like my little friend Jake here. My senses are really good, I'm strong and can do that screaming thing you saw earlier. Well let's get going. Can you try and fly?"

"I can try but it only worked once." She said. Her pale skin shinning in the sunlight, she closed her eyes to focus but nothing happened. "Nothing"

"Well I'll just have to carry you." I said after pulling out a new shirt and putting it on cutting holes for my wings. I lifted her on my back and she got comfortable around my wings. I pushed off the ground with my legs and flew through the forest. An hour later we stopped at a grocery store. I bought a few things while Chantrea waited in the woods with Jake. I came out with some more canned foods and some clothes for her. I had to tell the store employee that the clothes were for my sister, that was awkward. She was surprised when I handed her the clothes but accepted them. I pulled out the map and we were almost to Utah. We could probably make it through Utah in one day tomorrow. I put the map away and we began our journey again. 2 hours later we stopped for the night, the trees giving plenty of cover. The moon was full and the night sky bright with it. I laid out an extra blanket I bought for her and went to bed. It was probably about 2 hours later I woke up with a bright light in my face. I opened my eyes and saw Chantrea, floating about 5 feet off the ground. She was glowing white and still appeared to be asleep. She had her arms spread out and looked like she was absorbing the light. The moonlight going towards her in a beam. And she was right about the dirt, a mini dust tornado was spinning around her feet. Then she slowly fell back toward the ground returning to normal. She was now off the blanket so I moved her back and returned to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Update is a little early but enjoy. Feel free to review and criticize :)**

The next day I awoke to Jake shouting nonsense. Well nonsense to Chantrea. I understood what he was saying and it wasn't very nice. She saw me stir around and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you please keep your bird quiet?" she asked now in her new clothes I bought her. They were a little big but seemed alright. It seems like she didn't recall what happened last night. Yawning I got up and stretched my wings and whole body.

"Jake. Shut-up." I told him not in the mood for his chattering. Walking over to my bag and pulling out some bread which was delicious, and some peanut butter and jelly, that I bought yesterday. It would be nice to have a treat. I remember always complaining about having to have a PB&J, now it was like heaven. I lathered up the bread and made two sandwiches handing Chantrea one.

"How did you sleep?" she broke the silence biting into her sandwich.

"Fine. But how did you sleep?" I asked a little creepily but slyly wanting to hear her answer.

"Good, hardly moved at all." She shrugged taking another bite.

"Yeah and I can shoot lasers from my eyes" I laughed and she looked puzzled. "Last night I woke up to a white light. It was you floating in the air. The moon shinning a beam of light on you, and dust was swirling around your feet." Her mouth dropped open. "I had to move you back on the blanket." I said taking another bite. "Before we leave we will find a way for you to fly because we go slower with you on my back."

"It's hard." She said, I raised an suspicious eyebrow.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "You can never fly if you don't try."

"Fine" she pouted a little. We continued to eat in silence until we were both done. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and got up walking over to Chantrea and pulling her up.

"Lesson number 1. You have to imagine you are flying. Go on imagine it." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing. She looked at me putting a hand on her hip like she was trying to prove a point.

"Lesson number 2. Jump off the ground and feel like the wind is catching you." She got on a nearby log and did as I said jumped with no enthusiasm( this girl has no fun), she didn't fly but a swirl of dust did pick up under her. We are getting closer.

"Lesson number 3. SURVIVE." I said and flew quickly and grabbed her flying up. About 50 feet off the ground I stopped. "Ready. Go" I let her go and swooped down to the forest floor looking up. She was screaming and flailing around helplessly. Then she stopped struggling and gained her composure. She was about 20 feet away now. She held out her arms and I swear 6 feet from the ground a tornado of white energy surrounded her lower body, keeping her afloat.

"Haha" she rejoiced smiling proudly looking at the energy. "Look at me. I'm flying."

"I knew you could you just have to believe." I said in a mystical voice.

"Yeah and try and survive." She gave me a dirty look. Then a wave of white powdery dust came out of the ground slashing at me. It hit me and I flew back against a tree. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Then her tornado disappeared and she ran over to me. I rubbed my head and got up.

"Well at least you can take care of yourself. Who knew dust could do that." She didn't look as amused as me.

"You know what. Today is our day off. We will leave tomorrow, we need a training day, both of us." I said as she held her hand out to me to help me up.

"So what do we do?" she asked

"Well train with our powers. We work on our offensive and defensive abilities. Your flying could improve."

**30 Minutes Later**

We finished cleaning out the little campsite and made room for training. Jake was out and about flying around. We met in the middle of the campsite.

"First thing we will do is flying." I said flexing out my wings. I gave one big flap and shot into the air stopping about 10 feet above. She looked at me and then held out her hands. Very slowly the white energy began surrounding her. She was then lifted to the same level I was.

"So what do you think of when you do that?" I asked. "I think of wings growing and it happens."

"I think of the moons energy going into my body and giving me strength." She told me confidently.

"Good. Now do you think you can fly without the energy tornado. It's cool and all but not very stealthy. At least try it." She closed her eyes and began to think. The tornado slowly began to subside. And she was floating above the ground though now a thin layer of energy was surrounding all over her body. It made her black hair and pale skin more vibrant. "Wow that's cool. Can you control where you go?" was my next question. "Just try and keep up." I said and took off into the forest. I shot up and out of the top of the woods where she wouldn't find me. I saw her in the forest having trouble controlling the flying. She almost hit a tree but barely missed it. Then she called for me, still flying around aimlessly. I decided to go help her out and dropped a branch, it fell hitting other branches and crunched the leaves below. She turned around hearing it and looked in all directions. I dropped another until she finally saw me. She leaned forward and flew upward toward me. "Very good young pupil. Now let's go back and work on combat. I have a feeling we will need it." I told her and beat my big wings that propelled me back into the forest, followed by Chantrea. We reached our campsite and flew back down to the ground. I landed and behind me Chantrea landed next.

"So I will show you what I can do then we will work with you." I told her. "First I will show you the scream." I inhaled sharply and exhaled in a big breath sending a screech so loud at a tree. The barck ripped off and the tree soon collapsed. She looked at me jaw dropped. "Now my strength." I walked over to the collapsed tree and got a grip on it. It was heavy but I eventually had it above the ground. It snapped in half where I was holding it in the middle. She applauded and did oh's and ah's. I bowed sarcastically retracting my wings. "Your turn. Do that dust thing you did."

"Ok." She didn't sound very enthusiastic. She reached out with her hands and closed her eyes. She flicked her wrist and a slash of dust cut a little tree down the middle. She was more powerful than she knew.

"Wow that was good." I praised. "Anything else. Last night the moon was shinning the energy beam on you. Try shooting one like it. Even though you didn't see it." I told her. She nodded her head. Still holding out her stretched arm and white light began to form. It was like it was charging up. Then a beam of it shot out into a tree, leaving a 2 foot wide hole. The rim of it burnt.

"Wow that was cool." She said but then suddenly fell to her knees holding her head. I ran to her and bent down.

"You ok"

"Yeah just. A little light headed is all." She tried to reassure me but it didn't work. Out of corner of my eye I saw something flash by. It hit Chantrea square in the chest, she fell to the ground unconscious. It was a tazer that hit her. I jumped out of the way and grew my wings. I sensed about 6 men surrounding us. I grabbed Chantrea and picked her up taking off into the sky. I was hit with about 3 shocks that coursed through my body. I fell on the ground Chantrea landing on top of me. Just like I thought 6 men came over to me and threw a net over us. I was on the brink of unconsciousness, I tried to stay awake and began to pull at the ropes. Then something strange happened. Claws grew from my knuckles, they sliced through the rope and it broke open. I got to my knees before the man dragging us noticed. He called over to his buddies, but I unleashed a screech that threw them back, not killing them though. I called out for Jake and he flew from a nearby tree to us. I picked up the limp girl and flew quickly through the forest, getting far away as possible.

We stopped about 15 miles away from our attackers, adrenaline rushing through my body. I placed Chantrea down on the forest floor. She was still unconscious but seemed to be stirring in her sleep. I gently patted her cheek trying to wake her. A few seconds of moving around and her eyes fluttered open, and she shot up into a sitting position. I quickly placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"It's ok" I reassured. "They are gone now. But you have to stay here. I left the bag and our gear at the campsite, just sit tight a bit, and rest." She had fear in her eyes and looked around, but nodded. I was beginning to get up when she jumped up and pulled me into a hug. It was an innocent hug that little kids give when they are frightened. Without being noticed I slipped $100 dollars into her pocket. She released me and sat back down and backed up into a tree. "You'll be fine. Jake stay here with her." I ordered him. Though he can't do much. I got back up and jumped back into the air and off into the direction of the enemies. It took me about 15 minutes to find the place undetected, then I went into the top of a tree to scout it out. Eyeing the ground I saw my bag and no one around. It had to be a trap. But being the oblivious person I am, I dove down after it. Once I picked it up a net shot out from under it. It caught me and tied me up in a tree. I tried to cut through it with my new talons but was electrocuted before I could. I spasmed out and drifted of into a forced sleep.

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

I sat waiting for Kenneth to return. It has now been 2 hours. Way to long to get just a bag, and began to worry of what could have happened. I tried to get up but was still to weak, and felt like my energy was drained from me. Jake sat perched on a log next to me preening his feathers. He was a pretty bird though he was loud and annoying.

. . . .

After some shaking around I woke up in a little room. A bed, toilet, sink and a single window where in it. I tried to stretch my wings but noticed they weren't there, I couldn't grow them either, somehow my powers were being blocked. Panic set in. Realizing that Chantrea could have been captured… or worse. But why would I still be alive? What's so special about me? Then the single door opened. Walking in was a partially bald man with horned rimmed glasses. He wore a buttoned up collared shirt and slackes. In his hand was a folder.

"Kenneth West. 16 years old from Oregon. Killed a dozen SWATT members." He bluntly read from the folder. "Don't worry. We are the good guys, we didn't mean to cause much trouble." I narrowed my eyes on him. "We found the compass you had. You can't go to it. Samuel Sullivan sent it to you. He recruits metas and gains his power from them. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him."

"What is 'all of this'?" I asked cautiously.

"The war, you can say. Between the normal humans and metas. He wanted to show the world about us, but involved killing thousands. We were barely able to stop him in time. But my daughter Claire thought it was time for the world to know the truth. That was a mistake that she is paying for somewhere. I need help finding her." He said pleading it seemed. "You probably have many questions but for now you need rest. We have a cafeteria you are free to go to whenever you like, though I do advise rest. The door is unlocked, so you can leave just not the premises and your ability won't work in here. You can talk with other metas who are probably eating right now. If you'd like though we can send a team out to help find your friend before Samuel does. You can accompany them." He said heading for the door. Leaving and closing it behind him I thought about things for a minute. They did seem to be trustworthy. I laid back down to rest, and soon fell asleep this time a peaceful one.

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

I ended up falling asleep again and woke up in the middle of the night, a golden compass lay on the log Jake was on earlier shimmering in the moonlight which felt really good right now. I was able to stand now and got up and stretched, I felt _really_ good. Recharged. Energized. Rested. I picked it up cautiously and looked around making sure no one was around. The red needle began to spin in all directions but then stopped southeast. A note attached.

_Follow the compass to safety. Your friend is gone._

What does that mean he is gone? Could he be dead? NO I refused to think like that. And we were following a compass anyway, so I thought why not? I called for Jake and I could tell he was upset, but he flew down onto my shoulder.

"We are leaving. The note says Kenneth is gone. I don't know what that means but if we follow the compass whoever is behind this might be able to help." I told him and patted myself down for anything useful. In my pocket I pulled out some bills. $100 dollars to be exact. Where did that come from? Just go along with it I told myself. Putting it back in my pocket and patting it down to secure it, I encased myself in the white energy enabling me to fly. I lifted up and held the compass in my hand following it to wherever it leads.

I've been flying for about 5 hours now and feel fine. No dizziness or anything, I think the moon charges me up. But now the sun was coming up so I would have to be more careful. 2 hours ago I passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Arizona' that helped since I don't have a map. UP ahead I heard cars and decided now was time to walk. Walking through the woods at like 7 in the morning is not fun. Its cold, very cold. I decided to follow the highway at a safe distance and walked for a few miles until a town came into view. Shopping centers and fast food restaurant signs high above on poles. I looked like a mess and decided the first stop was for some new clothes.

Jake was chattering to himself and I was looking at the compass. All of a sudden the needle took a sharp right back off into the forest. I stopped and turned into the direction. Maybe I was close? What the heck a few more minutes of walking isn't gonna hurt me. Minutes turned into an hour then a thick fog appeared out of nowhere. Soon the fog lifted and revealed. A circus? Ferris Wheels and Roller Coasters all there, carnival music was playing and people enjoying rides. Then a man walked towards me through the big gates.

"Hello. I see that you found us alright." He said.

"Um. Where exactly am I?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Samuel Sullivan. I guess you can call this place our home. Everyone who works here is _special_ like you. This is our family and now if you'd like you can be part of it." I stared blankly at him. "This place is safe. No one bad can get here. Now come. Let me introduce you to the family." He began to walk ahead and motioned for me to follow. I did and we entered the big gate. People everywhere having fun and enjoying themselves, riding rides. He led me into a big tent. Inside were people in costumes and dressed as clowns. We walked to the middle of the tent and a spotlight shown down on us.

"Everyone listen up please." He got everyone's attention. "This is our new family member Chantrea, lets give her a warm welcome." How did he know my name? And everyone applauded and cheered. I began to blush forgetting how he knew my name. I was wanted here. He then took me to a pair of people, a man and woman. The man short and thin, and the woman filled out with blonde hair. "This is Artagan and Eloise. They will show you around and meet everyone else. Right now I'm needed for some work. Please enjoy yourself" and he left through a flap in the tent.

"Let's begin our little tour. Feel free to ask any questions." Said Eloise. She had a pretty British accent.

"You will like it here. We have been here for about 3 years now. Ever since the big Claire Bennett incident, he treats us well." Artagan said with a Scottish accent. They led the way as we explored the circus. I met many more people and began to feel safe here. Everyone seemed so nice. But I'm still worried about Kenneth.

. . . .

I woke up and a plate with breakfast and orange juice was on a stool that was brought in sometime. It felt nice to get a full nights sleep and be fully rested. Chantrea was still on my mind. She was so young and could be easily manipulated if this Samuel guy is bad as Noah told me. I ate my breakfast and also saw a new set of clothes laid out at the foot of my bed. Deciding that I would take Noah up on his offer I got dressed and left to find him. I passed people in the hall who were chatting with each other. I stopped a group and asked where I could find Noah and they directed me to his office. Finding it was easy as the hall was long and it was just at the end of the hall. His nameplate was on the door in plated gold. I knocked and he yelled come in.

"Ah Kenneth nice to see you are looking good." He greeted looking up from his work.

"Thanks. Say I was thinking maybe I could take you up on your offer to look for Chantrea. She's so young and I just need to find her, she's my responsibility."

"Of course I completely understand. But first we need to make sure she is still in the forest. We have a girl here who can track anyone in the world just by thinking about them. Her name is Molly Walker, I will send her in now." He said pushing a button on his phone and instruction them to send her. A few minutes passed and a girl around Chantrea's age peeked her head in. "Hello Molly, we need you to find Kenneth's friend." He said pointing at me. She returned with a big smile.

"Sure. Do you have a picture it would be easier." She said, and Noah pulled up a picture of her on the computer. It showed all her records. He then put a map on the table. It showed the whole country. Molly closed her eyes and began waving the push-pin above the map in a circular motion.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly continued waving the push-pin above the map for a few minutes. Then she abruptly stopped.

"I can't find her, I don't know why. What happened to her?" she said dropping the pin.

"This is not good, this means that Samuel has gotten to her already. He is a very dangerous man, especially since he can't be tracked. We need to think of some plan." Told Noah rubbing his chin.

"Can't I just take the compass and go after her?" I asked

"Of course you can, but he will sense you once you get to close. He is a very dangerous man, and can kill you especially if he has an advantage of knowing where you are."

"But what about Chantrea? She will know to come with me right?"

"I don't know the answer to that. Surely Samuel has poisoned her mind making her think you have turned against her." He said not knowing the answer to retrieving my friend.

"What if we took a team of metas to get her? He can't possibly beat all of us"

"He can beat you all. And he will have all the workers there on his side. He has a circus 'Sullivan's Bro. Circus' it is always changing location and all the workers are metas that he recruits."

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

I had my own room, that I woke up in the next morning. The circus was very loud at night and I didn't sleep very much, though mostly because of being worried for Kenneth. Going on two days and not knowing if he's ok. Jake even had his own birdcages with plenty of food and toys. I decided to go get some breakfast for myself and then find Samuel and ask some questions. Opening the door the cold morning air blew in sending shivers down my body, though it felt refreshing in a sense. Outside were a dozen tables, each packed with people, the smell of food caught my attention and I found the line where it started. Grabbing a plate I piled it with eggs, sausage, toast, bacon and glass of orange juice. After getting my food I looked around for an empty seat, out of the corner of my eye I saw Eloise waving me over, so I went. At her table was Artagan and 4 others I met but forgot their names.

"How did you sleep?" she asked taking a bite of egg.

"Ok. I'm still worried about Kenneth. Samuel says he's gone, but that just doesn't make any sense. But then again nothing makes sense anymore." I told her sighing and pushing my food around with my fork.

"For only being what? 11? You sure are mature. I feel like I'm talking to an adult. But don't get down, you have us now and Samuel really is a good guy." She said placing her hand on mine across the table. I looked up and smiled.

"I guess you're right. Where can I find Samuel anyways?"

"Normally he is in the big top. No one ever bothers him though, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Spoke Artagan who was next to Eloise. I quickened my eating pace and quickly finished all the food.

"Thanks." I rushed and put my plate at the outdoor countertop and hurried off to the big top. It was easy to find because it was the biggest, thus the name 'Big Top'. I pushed the curtain away so I could walk in and noticed how creepy and eerie it was. In the back was a doorway with his name on it. I walked over to it and knocked.

"Come in." he shouted through the door. I pulled it open and stepped in. "Good morning Chantrea. What can I do for you?" he asked folding his hands over his desk.

"I had a few questions." I said hesitantly. Slowly walking over to the chair in front of his desk and sitting down.

"Sure. Anything, as long as it doesn't involve your friend." He added.

"It does, I'm worried."

"Young Chantrea. He is gone. You won't see him again and if you do he will be trying to kill you, so just forget about him." He said so easily.

"But why would he try and kill…" I was cut off.

"I said forget him." he snapped harshly, it felt like the earth shook for a second. Something was off about this guy. I sat down deeper into my chair. "Sorry for that but he won't be the same if you see him." He said so calmly.

"So-sorry but that was all. By-bye." I stuttered getting up and leaving the room. Once I closed the door I ran. Ran fast and far, back through the gate I came in. But was stopped when a huge trench cut me off. About 20 feet long and 50 foot drop to the bottom.

"You can't leave Chantrea, it is dangerous out there." Came a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Samuel.

"How-how did you get here. I ran and you didn't follow." I said stepping back towards the trench not taking my eyes off him.

"Young girl. I control the earth. You can never escape me. And you won't. " he raised his hands and the dirt I was on started sliding towards the trench. I screamed and jumped up flying with the energy tornado. "Impressive. That is why I have been more powerful lately." He said. I was about to fly off when the sand started traveling up my energy tornado and around my legs. I imagined it off and it did. It started flying towards Samuel. He looked confused. "You can control the earth? And fly? You dear girl are a special one. I can't let you escape. And then a sandstorm picked up. Winds knocking me around in the air, I couldn't see anything and had to keep my mouth closed so dirt wouldn't get in. Then the sandstorm slowed down and hardened into a shell. I was trapped in all directions, I felt the earth below me going down and I was sinking into the earth.

**Eloise P.O.V**

I was Chantrea run off looking upset and went to go check on her. I stopped when I was Samuel attacking her. That wasn't right, he was a good man. Then she sank into the earth. Something wasn't right.

**Kenneth's P.O.V**

"We need to get her back. I will go alone if I have to. Just please let me go." I pleaded with him. He began to think on it. A minute later he responded.

"You can go. But I will send you with two partners. They will be very useful. Tracy Strauss, and Monica Dawson. Tracy has freezing abilities and Monica has adoptive muscle memory, which is an ability where she can mimic any physical action she sees. They both can handle themselves in a battle." He told me pulling out the compass from a cabinet. "You will obviously need this. I will arrange a vehicle for the three of you. Meet in one hour at the front office. The two will be waiting." He told me.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the compass and exiting the room.

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

I ended up passing out somehow but woke up. I coughed from the dust in the air, I sat up and tried to look around. It was pitch black but I knew I was still underground because the rock floor. A few feet in front of me I heard moving around. I made my hands glow and saw a blonde girl sitting against a wall. She shielded her eyes from the light. She was very dirty and didn't look very healthy.

"So you're my new roommate. I've had bad luck with roommates just a heads up." She said moving her hands.

"Who-who are you?" I asked.

"Claire Bennett."

"The Claire Bennett. The one who jumped off the Ferris Wheel."

"Yes, I didn't know I was that famous. But that happens when you live underground for about 2 years." She said sarcastically.

"You've been under here for 2 years?" I asked shocked at what I was hearing.

"About. I was above ground but escaped. So now he keeps me down here." She said. Then she looked at me with fascination. "I haven't seen the moon in a very long time. You glow just like it."

"Yeah I do that. My ability has something to do with the moon."

"It is pretty."

"Thanks." I blushed a little.

"So did you get thrown down here because you tried to escape?" she asked. I nodded. "You must really be a problem to start out down here." She looked around the cave.

"Don't worry though. My friend he will find us. Samuel says he will try to kill me but he won't I know it."

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid. But I've been saying that forever, but its never happened yet. So don't get your hopes up."

I was ready at the front office waiting for my two partners to show up. The building was nice looking and I was surprised no one has found out about it. Two women came walking up with bags over their shoulder. One was a blonde the other was dark skinned and had brown hair. They smiled and walked up to me.

"So you are our new partner. I'm Tracy" the blonde held out her hand for me. I shook it and she was cold.

"Hi, I'm Monica." The other said and I shook her hand as well.

"I'm Kenneth. I really appreciate you two helping me find my friend." I introduced myself.

"No problem. Well let's hit the road." Said Tracy and pulled out a set of car keys. We walked out the door, towards an SUV. She unlocked it and we got in. I sat in back while Tracy drove and Monica was passenger. Tracy started the car and we began to drive out.

"Southeast is the direction it's pointing." I spoke up after the compass stopped spinning aimlessly.

"Alright. And we will find your friend." She said turning on the radio to a pop station. We sat in silence while we drove.

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

"So if I can ask. When did he catch you? Samuel." I spoke up in the silence that was driving me crazy. I dimmed my skin to save my energy.

"It was actually the next day. I just woke up in a cage, having no recognition of getting there." She said with her knees pulled up against her chest. "What year is it exactly. I've been thinking it's 2013 am I right?" she asked. I nodded to her question.

"May 15th." I confirmed

"That makes me 21 in August." She said. Out of nowhere the ceiling began to shake, Samuel appeared holding a tray of food and some water bottles.

"I expected more from you Chantrea. You disappointed me." Was all he said as he placed the tray down and disappeared into the earth.

"He must want you for some reason. Normally he just throws the food on the floor." Claire said getting up and walking overt to the tray, two sandwiches and two bottles of water. She grabbed one of each and began to eat.

'Chantrea. Are you here somewhere?' spoke a voice in my head. Started I dropped my sandwich. 'I sense you in the area. Answer me' it was Eloise. Claire looked at me warily.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I just heard Eloise in my head." I said closing my eyes to somehow answer back.

"I'm underground in a cave.' I thought, picturing her face like I was having a face to face conversation.

'What happened? Why did he put you down there? He is always so nice." She said with concern in her thoughts.

'I tried to leave. He was making me uncomfortable. Help us.'

'US' she shouted in my head, making me flinch. Claire sat there looking confused.

'Yes. Claire Bennett is down here. Samuel has had her for 3 years. He is a bad man.'

'Ok. I will ask around secretly.' She said and I sensed in my head she disconnected the mental link.

"What was that about? Who is Eloise?"

"Before I was captured like this I met one of the workers. Her name was Eloise, one of the nicest women I've ever met. She has some kind of psychic thingy that she can talk to me in my head." I explained. "She said she will find help."

. . . .

After 30 minutes of driving we got to the spot I was captured. We continued following the compass in the woods, prepared to stay out overnight. Walking for 5 hours following the compass. I offered to fly them but they refused, so walking it was. I found an empty can of veggies from on of our nights, I was really worried about her. Night fell and we stopped to camp. Little conversation was exchanged but we were all comfortable around each other so it wasn't an awkward silence. Unpacking our sleeping backs we fell asleep.

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

I felt it was nigh time now, and haven't heard from Eloise since the afternoon. Samuel brought us dinner not suspecting anything. Claire and I fell asleep in our own little spots in the cave.

'Chantrea. I'm back.' I awoke to Eloise in my head again.

'Yes. I'm here.' I answered.

'Artagan will try to help you two get out. Artagan can control plants. Maybe he can somehow make a hole with the roots or something. I'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight.' And she was gone. I felt reassure and fell back asleep.

. . . .

I woke up the others accidently. Everywhere I looked I couldn't find the compass, somehow it had disappeared out of nowhere. The shuffling around woke them, they jumped up defensively but calmed when they saw just me.

"What happened?" asked Monica yawing.

"The compass is gone. I can't find it anywhere." I said still looking through the forest floor under leaves and debris.

"Well we know it is southeast so we can still go." Said the blonde woman.

"No it won't work. We can only go there **if** we have the compass." I started freaking out now. Not saving Chantrea.

"Maybe Noah has another, I'll call him." She said getting out of here sleeping bag. She pulled out a walkie talky and spoke into it. "Noah it's Tracy. We have a problem." She spoke into it.

"Yes Tracy I'm here. What is it?" he responded.

"The compass is gone. Disappeared in the night."

"Samuel has taken it. Come back and we will think of something else. That was the only one we had."

"Ok. We will be back by 3ish. Over and out." She ended the call. I died on the inside. It must have been obvious because the mood around us all changed.

"Well let's pack up, and head out." Spoke Monica rolling up her sleeping bag. "But don't worry we **will** find her."

"I hope you're right."

**Chantrea's P.O.V **

I woke up to Claire shaking me. She looked excited.

"Wake up. Wake up." She was saying. I opened my eyes and she stopped.

"What is it?" I asked a little annoyed. My hands were glowing. Weird I didn't do that. Oh well.

"Look" she said pointing to the corner of the room. A giant vine was slowly creeping in. About 8 inches thick, it had thorns and was about 3 feet long but still growing.

'Chantrea Artagan has started growing a vine.' Came Eloise in my head 'You should be able to see it now. He will make a whole lot of them just stay away from them. He is going to collapse the ceiling but you can keep the two of you safe. I saw you throw back the dirt Samuel had on you. You can beat him.' Then she was gone.

"We need to get back. Eloise's friend Artagan is growing that vine." I started then the ceiling broke open with dozens of them tangling around like snakes. "Those vines" I corrected "he is going to collapse the ceiling but I can keep us from being crushed." I explained. Then the top began to rumble and cave in. I grabbed Claire and we went up to the far wall. I used my power to keep the dirt off of us but found it harder on the big rocks. Then a big crash broke out and the whole thing fell, it was way to much to handle and I lost my hold on it. It caved in on us.

. . . .

We were halfway back by now and the whole way was silent. Not even radio. I stared out the window very disappointed. Monica broke the silence.

"So how did you two cross each other?" she said turning to me. I sighed and sat forward looking at her.

"I was at a café and noticed a young girl come in who was very dirty and looked ruff. A cop drove up and I thought he was there for me. But it was for her. The cop almost shot her, I released a shriek that knocked him back. So I grabbed her and took off towards the woods. We've been together since." It almost brought tears to my eyes thinking about it. She was like family. The only family I had left. I couldn't loose her to. Monica noticed how emotional I was and placed her hand on my knee.

"It's ok. She's fine. I'm sure she's in some carnival act or eating the good fair food right now." She reassured. Little did I know.


	5. Chapter 5

I was ready at the front office waiting for my two partners to show up. The building was nice looking and I was surprised no one has found out about it. Two women came walking up with bags over their shoulder. One was a blonde the other was dark skinned and had brown hair. They smiled and walked up to me.

"So you are our new partner. I'm Tracy" the blonde held out her hand for me. I shook it and she was cold.

"Hi, I'm Monica." The other said and I shook her hand as well.

"I'm Kenneth. I really appreciate you two helping me find my friend." I introduced myself.

"No problem. Well let's hit the road." Said Tracy and pulled out a set of car keys. We walked out the door, towards an SUV. She unlocked it and we got in. I sat in back while Tracy drove and Monica was passenger. Tracy started the car and we began to drive out.

"Southeast is the direction it's pointing." I spoke up after the compass stopped spinning aimlessly.

"Alright. And we will find your friend." She said turning on the radio to a pop station. We sat in silence while we drove.

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

"So if I can ask. When did he catch you? Samuel." I spoke up in the silence that was driving me crazy. I dimmed my skin to save my energy.

"It was actually the next day. I just woke up in a cage, having no recognition of getting there." She said with her knees pulled up against her chest. "What year is it exactly? I've been thinking it's 2013 am I right?" she asked. I nodded to her question.

"May 15th." I confirmed

"That makes me 21 in August." She said. Out of nowhere the ceiling began to shake, Samuel appeared holding a tray of food and some water bottles.

"I expected more from you Chantrea. You disappointed me." Was all he said as he placed the tray down and disappeared into the earth.

"He must want you for some reason. Normally he just throws the food on the floor." Claire said getting up and walking overt to the tray, two sandwiches and two bottles of water. She grabbed one of each and began to eat.

'Chantrea. Are you here somewhere?' spoke a voice in my head. Started I dropped my sandwich. 'I sense you in the area. Answer me' it was Eloise. Claire looked at me warily.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I just heard Eloise in my head." I said closing my eyes to somehow answer back.

"I'm underground in a cave.' I thought, picturing her face like I was having a face-to-face conversation.

'What happened? Why did he put you down there? He is always so nice." She said with concern in her thoughts.

'I tried to leave. He was making me uncomfortable. Help us.'

'US' she shouted in my head, making me flinch. Claire sat there looking confused.

'Yes. Claire Bennett is down here. Samuel has had her for 3 years. He is a bad man.'

'Ok. I will ask around secretly.' She said and I sensed in my head she disconnected the mental link.

"What was that about? Who is Eloise?"

"Before I was captured like this I met one of the workers. Her name was Eloise, one of the nicest women I've ever met. She has some kind of psychic thingy that she can talk to me in my head." I explained. "She said she would find help."

. . . .

After 30 minutes of driving we got to the spot I was captured. We continued following the compass in the woods, prepared to stay out overnight. Walking for 5 hours following the compass. I offered to fly them but they refused, so walking it was. I found an empty can of veggies from one of our nights, I was really worried about her. Night fell and we stopped to camp. Little conversation was exchanged but we were all comfortable around each other so it wasn't an awkward silence. Unpacking our sleeping backs we fell asleep.

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

I felt it was nigh time now, and haven't heard from Eloise since the afternoon. Samuel brought us dinner not suspecting anything. Claire and I fell asleep in our own little spots in the cave.

'Chantrea. I'm back.' I awoke to Eloise in my head again.

'Yes. I'm here.' I answered.

'Artagan will try to help you two get out. Artagan can control plants. Maybe he can somehow make a hole with the roots or something. I'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight.' And she was gone. I felt reassure and fell back asleep.

. . . .

I woke up the others accidently. Everywhere I looked I couldn't find the compass, somehow it had disappeared out of nowhere. The shuffling around woke them, they jumped up defensively but calmed when they saw just me.

"What happened?" asked Monica yawing.

"The compass is gone. I can't find it anywhere." I said still looking through the forest floor under leaves and debris.

"Well we know it is southeast so we can still go." Said the blonde woman.

"No it won't work. We can only go there **if** we have the compass." I started freaking out now. Not saving Chantrea.

"Maybe Noah has another, I'll call him." She said getting out of here sleeping bag. She pulled out a walkie talky and spoke into it. "Noah its Tracy. We have a problem." She spoke into it.

"Yes Tracy I'm here. What is it?" he responded.

"The compass is gone. Disappeared in the night."

"Samuel has taken it. Come back and we will think of something else. That was the only one we had."

"Ok. We will be back by 3ish. Over and out." She ended the call. I died on the inside. It must have been obvious because the mood around us all changed.

"Well let's pack up, and head out." Spoke Monica rolling up her sleeping bag. "But don't worry we **will** find her."

"I hope you're right."

**Chantrea's P.O.V **

I woke up to Claire shaking me. She looked excited.

"Wake up. Wake up." She was saying. I opened my eyes and she stopped.

"What is it?" I asked a little annoyed. My hands were glowing. Weird I didn't do that. Oh well.

"Look" she said pointing to the corner of the room. A giant vine was slowly creeping in. About 8 inches thick, it had thorns and was about 3 feet long but still growing.

'Chantrea Artagan has started growing a vine.' Came Eloise in my head 'You should be able to see it now. He will make a whole lot of them just stay away from them. He is going to collapse the ceiling but you can keep the two of you safe. I saw you throw back the dirt Samuel had on you. You can beat him.' Then she was gone.

"We need to get back. Eloise's friend Artagan is growing that vine." I started then the ceiling broke open with dozens of them tangling around like snakes. "Those vines" I corrected "he is going to collapse the ceiling but I can keep us from being crushed." I explained. Then the top began to rumble and cave in. I grabbed Claire and we went up to the far wall. I used my power to keep the dirt off of us but found it harder on the big rocks. Then a big crash broke out and the whole thing fell, it was way too much to handle and I lost my hold on it. It caved in on us.

. . . .

We were halfway back by now and the whole way was silent. Not even radio. I stared out the window very disappointed. Monica broke the silence.

"So how did you two cross each other?" she said turning to me. I sighed and sat forward looking at her.

"I was at a café and noticed a young girl come in who was very dirty and looked ruff. A cop drove up and I thought he was there for me. But it was for her. The cop almost shot her; I released a shriek that knocked him back. So I grabbed her and took off towards the woods. We've been together since." It almost brought tears to my eyes thinking about it. She was like family. The only family I had left. I couldn't loose her to. Monica noticed how emotional I was and placed her hand on my knee.

"It's ok. She's fine. I'm sure she's in some carnival act or eating the good fair food right now." She reassured. Little did I know.

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

Claire moved in front of me and had me pinned to the wall to protect me. I covered my nose with my shirt to block the dirt but I was still breathing in too much. We were both coughing heavily, and then quickly as the ceiling fell it rose up and moved. I heard a man and woman shout from above the cavern. The dust cleared out and we saw how deep we were. At least 50 feet below, the vines gone limp and hung helplessly over the edge. This was our chance to escape.

"Hold on" I told Claire. She grabbed my legs as I began to fly up with the energy tornado assisting Claire. Once we reached about 10 feet above the top I saw Samuel standing above Eloise and Artagan who were on the ground trying to crawl away from the madman. He turned and saw us; with a flick of his wrist he shot 3 sharp boulders at us. Instinctively I raised my hands to brace for impact but instead a white energy force field appeared in front of us blocking the rocks, knocking them back. I wasn't used to doing that so it felt like I strained a muscle from not stretching it and we fell to the ground. Claire had her eyes squinted from the lack of sunlight she's seen, and her skin very pale.

"So we have some traitors in the family. Not anymore we don't." Samuel ranted, his eyes crazy and full of hatred. A crack began to form in the ground below our two saviors.

'Leave now.' Yelled Eloise in my head looking at me with fear, tears began to swell in my eyes as the crack grew and grew until the two fell in and it closed up on them. No sign of them even being there.

"NOOO!" I screamed and fell to my knees letting loose all my tears. I lost the only person who I saw as a brother and now the two people who cared for the real me. Those tears of sorrow soon turned to anger and hatred toward the man. My whole body began to glow a blinding white and Claire stepped back blocking her face. Then the moon appeared and moved in front of the sun darkening, the daylight. Dust tornados blew across the area like a windstorm, I floated above the ground but Samuel did not look impressed and had a smirk on his face. I will wipe that off real quickly

"YOU WILL PAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A beam of light 8 feet in diameter shot from the moon to me and me to Samuel. It hit him and you could no longer see him the light now in his place. Lasting a good minute and when it disappeared all that was left was a hole in the ground with scorch marks around it. The moon slowly moved away and the daylight returned as if nothing happened. I slowly floated back down and onto my knees, Claire running to my side leaning down. The entire circus was now at the edge of the fence line looking. Some scared others confused. Tears of sorrow returned and I eventually fell asleep right there in Claire's arms.

. . . .

Once we got back I went straight to my room and laid down upset of no luck. The only family figure I had left was gone and alone. Tracy said her and Monica would explain everything. I drifted off into a deep sleep. Someone was shaking me awake and saw it was Molly with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Noah wants to talk to you, but he said you can take a shower." She said and exited the room. I looked over and saw it was 9 in the morning. All that stress must have built up and just let itself out last night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes feeling dirt on my face. All I wanted right now was a shower. A bag was on the desk with a towel and fresh clothes.

. . .

It felt good to scrub off all that dirt and just feel clean. The fresh clothes made me feel like a new person. I left the locker room and found myself in front of Noah's office and let myself in and sat in the chair.

"Good morning Kenneth. I can tell you had a very emotional night. But I have good news." He spoke. I looked up with pleading eyes. "Molly insisted on trying to look again and it seems she has found Chantrea." Those were the best news I've ever received.

"Where is she?" I practically yelled with excitement.

"Calm down." He chuckled. "She is in South Dakota. But she doesn't appear to be alone. Someone is traveling with her. I have arranged a flight for you, Tracy and Monica. You leave in 2 hours so I advise you get ready."

**Chantrea's P.O.V**

I woke up in the woods on a blanket with Claire by my side. The sounds of birds and just being in nature calmed me.

"Good morning. You seem to have slept well." She said looking through a backpack.

"Where are we?" I asked

"South Dakota, that's where the circus moved, I need to find my dad and last place he lived was in Kansas. He will be able to help us. So we just head south." She pulled out a map and unfolded it. "We are about here." She said pointing to the bottom of South Dakota. "We can always hitch a ride if you're tired of the woods, which I understand."

"No-no the woods are fine. It would be nice for you to be in the great outdoors after so long anyway." I joked with her. Knowing she was just trying to be nice.

"Thanks" she said giving me a warm hearted smile. She folded the map and put it back away. "So we have beans, and more beans." She now pulled out two cans of beans.

"Hmm, beans" I said pretending to think. "Last thing I saw was the carnies looking at us. What happened?" I now asked curiously.

"They saw what you did, some were sad others furious. I told them what he did to me, and all of them, most understood and left, others didn't believe it and stayed to watch the circus saying 'he would have wanted us to'. But all I know is he can never hurt anyone again after what you did." She patted me on the back. I didn't feel that good since I killed someone. Never have I felt a hollowness feeling in my heart like this. "I actually got us out just in time because some were planning on attacking us. Even you who was asleep, pretty sad if you ask me."

"But we're here now." I reassured thankful that she did what she did. She opened the cans of beans and handed me one with a spoon. I have grown used to eating like this. Claire seemed to enjoy the beans. We ate in silence for 20 minutes then packed up and began our journey south. There was little talking once we entered Nebraska a few hours later. Claire handed me a fluffy coat like my old one the day Kenneth found me. How much I missed him. It was nice to have a brother figure that actually cared for me, unlike my family who just turned me in because I was different to save their own butts.

**Flashback**

I just woke up on a Saturday morning. That meant no school, YAY. The day after telling my family my big secret, now laying in bed and thinking about what I was going to do today I heard my mom on the phone in the other room.

"Yes, I'm sure she is. We can't keep her here. She is dangerous and unpredictable," She was saying. Curiosity got the best of and I picked pup the other phone next to my bed.

"Well mam. Thank you for calling I will come by and 'take care of 'your daughter right away." Said a man with a deep voice. The way he said 'take care of' didn't sound good and I immediately knew what he meant. This time curiosity saved the cat. I got dressed as fast as I could and packed a bag filling it with essentials. Sneaking out was the hard part, since my family was in the kitchen pretending not to be getting me killed. The front door was my only option so I took it, swinging it open and running towards the woods. Once I was far enough off the road to be seen I heard a siren getting louder and knew I made it out just in time.

**End Flashback**

We arrived at a little country town and went out to lunch.

. . . .

I was now on my flight to South Dakota almost there, Tracy and Monica on either side of me. I was shaking with excitement. Monica listening to music Tracy sleeping with her head to the side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing in 10 minutes please stay buckled and prepare for landing." Announced the flight attendant. Tracy woke up looking around and readjusted her seat belt.

"Almost there" I told her. Monica putting her headphones back into her purse and buckling up. It felt like we hit a bump as we first grounded, the plane bouncing. A few minutes later we were exiting the plane and back into the airport. I switched on my phone and dialed Noah.

"Kenneth. I see you have made it safely." He picked up.

"Yeah. Can you tell us which direction we need to go?" I asked not really caring what he said first.

"Yes, yes." He grumbled and I heard him asking Molly to find her. "Head south from where you are. She is in a small country town about 20 miles away. Remember to stay safe." And I hung up surely upsetting him.

"We need to head south. 20 miles." I quickly said and made my way to the baggage claim. I grabbed our bags and we headed to a taxi telling him the location.


End file.
